Veronicat Pawsten
Veronicat Pawsten '''is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Pussy Cat from the Nursery Rhyme of the same name. Satisfied with her role and fate, considering it quite simple and comfortable, Veronicat sides with the Royals on the destiny conflict, but doesn't particularly oppose to the Rebels. Character '''Personality Veronicat is, how she would say, "practically perfect in every way". She finds herself to be utterly good in everything she does. This isn't particularly a lie, given the fact that Ronnie is quite a perfectionist who is always doing her best to make things turn out flawlessly and just like she planned. Veronicat refuses to accept any standard short of perfection, and is always looking forward improving and getting herself even better. She is an organized girl who likes to see everything perfectly in its place, no exceptions. Extremely confident, Ronnie knows where she is going and trusts herself in first place. She is secure that she always knows what she is doing and can't recall one time she wasn't sure of herself. However, if things don't turn out exactly as she planned, this kitty can get a little too much paranoid and worried '''to a point it also affects her friends and those around her. Given this information, Veronicat can be described as '''anxious and over-worried about certain things. The fact that she always has to be perfect, no matter what, makes Ronnie restless and constantly impatient with herself and with others. The next Pussy Cat is a dominant type of cat. She's generally the dominant one in most of her relationships and likes to be in charge of everything. Veronicat is a little controlling, to her friends' dismay, and typically will test her boundaries with other people (and cats) to establish a hierarchy. However, upon her friends' request, Ronnie is really trying to get better at this, but it's been a little hard. Ronnie is quite sure that she is a "superior creature" and should take control of the world someday. She firmly believes that Earth would be a better planet if someone as good as her rulled over it. She has some crazy plans of dominating the world, but keeps them a secret, and slowly hopes to achieve her goal. Unfortunately, most of her friends don't think this is the greatest idea and Veronicat honestly feels upset that they won't either help her with her plans and accept her as their leader. Additionally, Veronicat is sophisticated and elegant, and has a wonderful taste in fashion, being very fashionable. She doesn't properly start her day if her clothes and makeup aren't on point, and will be heavily disturbed if she doesn't think she is flawlessly good enough, appearence-wise. If she is practically perfect in every way, that means her appearence shall tell so about herself. Ronnie thinks that everyone should pay attention to fashion and how to properly dress, and believes it says a lot about an individual. Appearence Veronicat is a beautiful girl with slightly tanned skin and doe blue eyes, surrounded by thick eyelashes and graced with eyeliner, and of petite and thin built. She sports medium, straight dark, black hair with light gray highlights, and has black cat ears on the top of her head. Her style varies, but she likes to follow the fashion tendencies of the moment, inspired mostly by English designers and fashionistas. Her colours are mainly composed by black and white and shades of gray, and her motifs include anything cat-related. While in her cat form, Ronnie is a black and white fluffy cat and likes to wear pearl collars. Hobbies & Interests * Shopping, most importantly * Fashion magazines * Scaring mice she finds here and there * Outfit designing * Stargazing * Playing because, you know, she's a cat * Singing, dancing and musicals * Babysitting Fairy Tale - Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat Main Article: Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat How the Story Goes : Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been? : I've been to London to visit the Queen. : Pussy cat, pussy cat, what did you do there? : I frightened a little mouse under her chair. How does Veronicat fit into it? Veronicat is the older daughter of the previous Pussy Cat described in the story. Therefore, she might take her mother's role as the next Pussy Cat to preserve her legacy. She is fond of her easy fate and sides with the Royals, knowing that, after eventually fulfilling her simple destiny, she will be free to do whatever she wants. Relationships Family Sassy Pawsten, the previous Pussy Cat, is Veronicat's loving mother. They're close and love each other to pieces and Ronnie is the apple of Sassy's eye. Sassy is really supportive of her daughter and wants to see her happy, no matter what. She is proud to see that Ronnie wishes to follow her destiny as the next Pussy Cat. Ronnie has five little brothers, and all of them are still small kittens. She adores them and does everything for them. She couldn't be happier with her family, even though she never got to meet her father and doesn't ask her mother about him. Friends Trixi of Ix - TBA Pet Veronicat has a pet lioness named Victoria. Victoria's still a small cub and Veronicat spoils and pampers her quite a lot. Romance TBA - honestly I have no McFreakin' idea Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: Debate 2nd Period: Grimmnastics 3rd Period: Kettle-quette 4th Period: Princess Design 5th Period: Muse-ic 6th Period: Creative Storytelling Trivia * Veronicat's birthday is on November 20, making her a a Scorpio. * She identifies as Pansexual. * Veronicat speaks with a London accent. * She's deadly afraid of dogs and don't get along very well with them. * Her "guilty pleasure" is Yorkshire pudding, as simple as it is. * Here's her Pinterest Board. * TBA Notes * Veronicat's name is a terrible pun on the name Veronica ''and the word ''cat, and on the surname Austen ''and the word ''paw. * Veronicat's pet name, Victoria, is a reference to Queen Victoria. * Veronicat was inspired, mostly, by Mary Poppins from the movie of same name; Emily Charlton from "The Devil Wears Prada" and Veronica Lodge from "Riverdale". ** Okay, also Emily Blunt was a major inspiration for this girl, everyone knows I love her. ** Shoutout to who finds all the hints to the characters mentioned above. * She was based on both Neurotic and Dominant cat personalities mentioned here. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat